Ganz genau! Wir zwei sind Pretty Cure
thumb|right|250px ist das Opening-Lied der Staffel Futari wa Pretty Cure. Das Lied wurde im Original von Mayumi Gojo gesungen. In der deutschen Übersetzung trägt das Lied den Namen "Nur wir beide" und wurde von Sina Schymanski gesungen. Ganz genau! Futari wa Pretty Cure Lyrics |-|Romanisierung= Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan butchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku naru ne☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Tama ni wa hōkago no hohonto oshaberi Very time Uwasa wa koisuru otome no bitamin zai damon Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi koko ni orite kiseki☆ your best! my best! Zenryoku dakara yūjō, aijō, saikō! Ron'yori shōko no kagayaku ekubo hissawwaza de hāto kyun! Hitomi ni, hoshi☆ utsushite! Omoikkiri~ motto kirakira! ! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua Ashita wa ashita no kaze fuku maji imi wakan'nai Ima shika dekinai shukudai ganbaranakutcha! Magyaku no kyara demo ai tsūjiteru yume wo ikiru chikara☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua |-|Japanisch= プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび　強く近くなるね☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! たまには放課後のほほんと　おしゃべり　Very time ウワサは恋する乙女の　ビタミン剤だもん 闇夜に浮かんだ虹のかけ橋　ここに降りて奇跡☆ your best! my best! 全力だから　友情、愛情、サイコー! 論より証拠の輝くえくぼ　必殺技でハートキュン! 瞳に、☆映して!　思いっきり〜　もっとキラキラ!! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア 明日は明日の風吹く　マジ意味わかんない 今しか出来ない宿題　ガンバらなくっちゃ! 真逆のキャラでも　あい通じてる　夢を生きるチカラ☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア |-|Übersetzung= Folgt ~ |-|Nur wir beide= Pretty Cure,ah Pretty Cure,ah, Pretty Pretty Cure,ah Pretty Cure, ah - Pretty Cure, ah - Pretty Cure, ah Jetzt sind wir hier Mädchen wie wir keine Gefahr denn wir sind da ! Jemand steht immer auf deiner Seite geht mit dir durch Schatten und Licht führt der Weg durch gefährliche Zeiten vergisst man die Freunde nicht Durch so viele Farbenspiele durch ein Regenbogenland fliegen wir ich mit dir Hand in Hand Nur wir beide, ist das nicht wunderbar nie alleine du und ich Nichts ist negativ was wir zwei erfahren nichts läuft schief keinen Augenblick wohin auch die Reise geht es zählt nur dass man fest zusammen hält komm jetzt, komm mit uns mit Pretty Cure,ah Pretty Cure, ah - Pretty Cure, ah - Pretty Cure, ah Jetzt sind wir hier Mädchen wie wir keine Gefahr denn wir sind da ! Pretty Cure,ah Pretty Cure,ah, Pretty Suche das Licht und du findest auch Schatten Im Dunkel lauert der Feind Schütze die Steine du darfst nicht mehr warten Bis du sie alle vereinst Und du wirst die Welt verändern Du weisst, dass du es kannst Und es liegt Ganz allein In deiner Hand Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Ganz genau! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) thumb|right|220 px ist das Opening Lied von Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, der Nachfolger Staffel von Futari wa Pretty Cure. Lyrics |-|Romanisierung= |-|Japanisch= |-|Übersetzung= Videos Die einzigartigen Lichter thumb|right|220 px wurde im Jahr 2018, als neue Version des Lieds, aufgenommen. Diese Version ist ein paar Mal als Schluss-Lied von HUGtto! Pretty Cure zu sehen und wurde eigens für den Film HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen produziert. Lyrics |-|Romanisierung= |-|Japanisch= |-|Übersetzung= Videos Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Futari wa Pretty Cure Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure